jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Astro Boy
"Let's Rocket!" - Astro's catchphrase. 'Astro Boy aka Toby or Tobio Tenma '(voiced by Candi Milo) is a young robot warrior and a friend to all. He is the main character in the Astro Boy Franchise. Astro was once a young boy named Toby, the son of Dr. Tenma, he was always left to be taken care of while he was out by Yuko, Dr. O'Shea's assistant. One day near Father's Day, Toby wanted to give his father a present so that he knows he really cares about him. When he made his way to the Ministry of Science, he asked Dr. O'Shea to give him the package he got for him, and took his bike back home, hoping he'll like the gift he got for him. However on his way back, he was in a traffic accident, as he lay dying his father found him and tried to help Toby stay strong, his father was the last person Toby saw, and passed away. Toby spirit still remained, seeing his father was tormented for losing him and hoped he could be a better father. So while Tenma was asleep, Toby's spirit entered Tenma's mind, and suggested to bring him back, by creating a robot. Inspired by this, Tenma went to meet, his former business partner, Lex Luthor. He got all the parts he needed to perform his project, and was given unique abilities: 100,000 -1,000,000 horse power, finger lasers, rear end machine guns, arm cannons, and the ability to fly. Toby was reborn in a robotic body, however, over time, he was abandoned by Dr. Tenma. However, he left Toby a little gift, a friend, a female robot named Epsilon, a light robot that loves nature and absorbs energy, to judge weather patterns, and earth formations, and was left under the care of Dr. O'Shea. One day, while Toby, now known as Astro, and Epsilon were in the skies with The Metro City Police on a routine patrol, the group was attacked by a robot named Atlas, a robot who hates humans, his reason was he used to also be human, but he was heart broken from his family leaving him on his own, and vowed revenge, while also planning to head for moon. Astro, Epsilon and soon two other robots who became Astro's friends, A powerful warrior robot with the strength of a ox named Pluto (Astro Boy), and a robot knight that fights to protect humans and machines called, The Blue Knight. After the battle, Astro emerged victorious, with Atlas understood by his new friends. However, Astro couldn't stand fighting, and went to find Tenma. After Astro found him, he asked Tenma to shut down his systems. However, after a while, Tenma repaired Astro, and accepted that he wasn't Toby, but he was still his son, so Astro brought Tenma over to help repair Atlas and the others, and together Astro and the team encountered Lex Luthor, and his newly rebuilt robot alley, a robotic warrior Mastermind named, Brainiac. After Brainiac retreated, Astro and his friends became heroes, robots with the hearts of lions, and everyone knew it. Astro is strong, brave, and very kind. Trivia *Astro will meet Aaron in Aaron Meets Astro Boy. *Astro will meet Arik in Arik meets Astro Boy. In the end, Astro, Zoran, Epsilon, Atlas, Pluto, and The Blue Knight will join the Team. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Robots Category:Superheroes Category:Arik's Allies Category:Arik's team Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Cyborgs Category:Courtney's allies Category:Connor Lacey's allies